Sammy Turns 25
by DontKillMyVibe
Summary: 10th chapter. Sammy's 25th year with surprises, kidnappings, car chases, and babies! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promise I'll update this periodically. In fact, I'm basically done with the second chapter, so I'll have it up extremely soon. But first you have to figure out what this story's about. **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMMY!"  
I grinned. Casey, Marissa, Holly, Dot, and Billy had all gotten together to throw me a surprise party. It was so sweet that I was beyond words. Need a little background? Okay. Casey and I are married and we're still super close with the entire gang. Casey's a high-profile lawyer and I investigate crime scenes. Yes, yes, like CSI, but only legitimately. None of that TV crap. This is my reality. I have a badge and everything. But right now, I wanted to enjoy my delicious and cute surprise party.  
"Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much I love you."  
Marissa gave me a huge hug.  
"It isn't every day your best friend turns 25," she said.  
"Jeez, Sammy," Billy joked, "you're practically middle aged! We need to start on that bucket list. Skydiving, anyone?"  
"How about no Billy" was what my friends agreed on as an answer, except for me of course, who high fived him. Some people are just no fun when it comes to skydiving. For the party, Casey went out and bought balloons and streamers, along with a humongous cake meant for 20 people. HAHA. My group ate every bite in 10 minutes tops. What pigs we are. We played Guitar Hero like little kids and sang Happy Birthday at the top of our lungs. Finally, at about 3 am, when everyone was gone and the night had winded down, Casey and I started to chat about work and stuff.  
"So what happened to the guy you recently convicted? What was the verdict on that?"  
"Oh, Parcher? I won the case, but he...- never mind."  
"What? Casey, come on."  
"I don't want to worry you on your birthday."  
"Worry me? Oh please. Seriously, Case, what is it?"  
"Parcher's missing from jail. He was being transferred to another location when an associate cut Parcher out of grasp. They both got away; only one security camera recorded it."  
Shoot. I was the one who got Parcher's fingerprints off the scene. There was an article about it published in the Santa Martina Chronicle, giving me the credits to his capture. If there was any way he saw that article, I was screwed.  
I must have paled, because Casey calmed me down.  
"Sammy, he has no idea where we live. He doesn't even know what you look like. You're fine. I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
"I know. Thanks. I guess this came as sort of a shock all at once. Come on, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and I feel at LEAST 10 pounds heavier because of that amazing cake. It was the best I've ever had, by the way."  
"Don't thank me. Thank Whole Foods."  
"THANK YOU O WISE WHOLE FOODS FOR CRAFTING THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER. AND THANK YOU TO CASEY ACOSTA, THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD FOR GETTING EVERYTHING SET UP."  
After our neighbors yelled at us to shut up, as we were often reminded, Casey and I drifted off to sleep.

**DUN DUN DUNNN. There's a storm coming. But I'm not telling whaaaat! I suggested this to ImmaStartARiot a while ago, but then I felt selfish for making her do all my ideas, bc her stories are just SO EPICALLY AMAZING all by themselves, so I decided to do that story with a couple of twists since I HAVE AN ACCOUNT NOW. Yay. So yep, enjoy this. Tell me if you like it so far. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me what you had for breakfast this morning. Mwah! Tata for now.**


	2. Realization - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to find that I couldn't bring myself to haul out of bed. It's like my joints had stopped working or something. What was this, a quarter-life crisis or something? Finally, the smell of bacon and hashbrowns got my lazy butt out of bed. Yum. Casey's cooking was the best. When I got to the table, I took one look at the succulent pork butt and stuffed so much in I felt I was going to burst. If you haven't noticed by now, I kind of love food. Hey, my work requires energy. I burn it all off running to and from crime scenes and labs. I ate more this morning than usual though. I guess I was just deprived of real food because of my amazing birthday cake spectacular yesterday. Jealous? Yep.

"Woah, slow down Sammy, it's not a race," Casey laughed.  
"This is soooooo good. I promise I'll wash dishes for seventy years if you make me THIS MEAL for the rest of my life."  
"Uh huh. Sure Sammy. You're going to want this meal until you eat the next meal I make, and then you're going to want THAT."  
I smiled at him, leaned over, and kissed him. He was 100% correct. He grinned against my lips. I pulled him closer. The only thing that broke us apart was Casey's realization that the bacon was charring and blackening on the stove. I smirked inwardly to myself. We were SO going to set this house on fire sooner or later.

An hour later, I saw breakfast again, this time in the toilet. I felt so freaking sick. My head, stomach, everything throbbed. Did I consume expired bacon or something? Was I allergic to something in the cake? I HAD eaten enough of it to feed a small village.

Alas, Casey couldn't make me fell better for he was at work and so I called Marissa. She came right over with a bag full of medicine. I can always count on her. She gave me an Advil. She also took out a stick from her bag. When I read "pregnancy stick" on the box, I knew there must be some mistake.  
"Um, why is this here?"  
"Just in case, Sammy."  
"In case what?"  
"...Are you joking, honey? What is the only function of a PREGNANCY STICK. And you have to at least SEE, Sammy. You've never felt this sick before."  
"Fine, whatever. I'll take the stupid test. But you're going to regret wasting your money on this when you could have just gotten me something I can USE, like a stuffed Despicable Me minion or something."  
And when the "stupid test" came back positive, I KNEW there must be some mistake. I told Marissa the result and she started squealing like a moron.  
"OMGGGGGG. SAMMY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS."  
"YES. THIS MEANS THAT THIS THING IS BROKEN."  
"Stop running from the truth. You and Casey are going to have a baby! Congratulations! You better name it after me by the way."  
"And if it's a boy?"  
"MARISSO. DONE. And it's about TIME you and Casey had some kids. You guys love each other so much; I'm surprised it's been a year and this didn't happen on your wedding night. OW!"  
(That was where I blushed violently, and Marissa earned a slap. Her reaction made me feel a bit better. Hehe.) But on the inside, I was freaking out. Majorly. Like I've never freaked out before. Did Casey even want kids? I have no idea. Do we have time for a baby? We've never discussed this prospect. When did we even - oooohhh. Our 1st anniversary night. Curse Casey's gorgeous irresistibleness. I muttered something about clearing my head and I stalked out the door. I was so stressed. So much for a relaxing birthday weekend. Even though Casey couldn't have skipped work, I was somehow angry at him for not being there, consoling me. I sat down at a bench, when something hit me on the back of my head. Hard.  
Blackness.

**A/N: Ooooh. What happened? Oh, and review to tell me what you want me to add. Who you wanna see. And yes. I had SO MUCH FUN at an amusement park today! It inspired me to finish the second chapter, because this energy needs to be put SOMEWHERE. So tell me what you think. Or I shall cry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I woke up groggily, and the first thing I saw made me want to go unconscious again. It was Heather's repulsive, makeup-pasted face. Does this girl HAVE to be there every time I'm in some deep doodoo?  
"Hey, Sammy."  
"How about you go play in traffic, Heather?"  
"Be quiet. You're not exactly in a good place to insult me."  
I struggled against my binds. For the first time in her life, Heather was right. I was wrapped/taped down to an uncomfortable surfboard in some sort of storage room.  
"What exactly is this going to prove?" I asked.  
"Can you just be quiet? We're waiting for someone right now. I can't believe he made ME watch your ass. But someone has to, or you'll find a way to get out."  
I gaped. She wasn't alone.  
"Why the hell are you staring at me? Don't be jealous or anything Sammy. Not everyone can be me."  
I found my voice. "I'm anything but jealous, Heather. If you'd pull your head out of your butt, you'd realize you're kind of keeping me captive."  
"YOU ARE. YOU ARE JEALOUS OF ME, SAMANTHA KEYES. YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT I'VE BEEN WITH 50 MORE GUYS THAN I HAVE."  
"What is this, a competition? What's the prize? Gonorrhea?"

Heather hit me in the face. It stung, but it wasn't nearly enough to knock me out. Which meant that the person who rendered me unconscious was NOT Heather. How many people does she have on her side?  
I didn't have to wait for long to figure it out. Don Parcher, AKA the guy I got arrested and now hates my guts, strutted in and started making out with Heather. I wanted to vomit. I think I did a little in my mouth; I couldn't remember because of the scene happening in front of my eyes. Making a note to flush my eyeballs out once I got out of here, I shut them tight and opened them once I saw that Don and Heather had FINALLY REALIZED THAT THERE WAS SOMEONE IN THE ROOM WITH THEM. JEEZ.  
"Well well well," Don said, the corner of his mouth curling in sheer delight.  
"Mrs. Samantha Keyes. Crime fighter extraordinaire. I see you've settled down nicely."

As he said this, bits of spit flew at me. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to eat something because I was STARVING. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. This man left me shaking. Usually, I was fine in these situations. But in this case, not only was Heather involved, I KNEW what both of these people were capable of. And I was outnumbered, defenseless, strapped down, groggy, and pregnant. So yeah. Nobody in her right mind wouldn't be shaking. When their attentions were diverted, I shifted my hand closer to my pocket. My phone was gone. Looking around, I spotted it on one of the shelves, surrounded by junk. I inwardly let out my last breath of hope. I absolutely hated being helpless. I removed my hand from my pocket, to find blood on my finger. The sharp part of my jean pocket zipper had cut me. An idea slowly made its way into my head. Whenever Don or Heather wasn't looking, I quickly cut through the thin rope restricting me. When their gaze fell on me, (rare since their gazes were usually fixed on each other) I stopped everything, held my half cut rope behind me, and feigned sadness. Soon, I had cut enough rope to free myself. But I still had to pick the exact time to make a run for it. If I was caught, they would just bound me again, only with thicker material. But after the door of the supply closet burst open, I realized I didn't have to make a plan after all. Casey and the police to the rescue! I started hyperventilating from relief, I kid you not. I ripped free from the surfboard and ran straight into Casey's arms, burying my face into his chest. He hugged me with one hand and pointed a gun at Don with the other. The police moved in to rekidnap him. Only when they had Don in custody and Casey had returned the gun did he spot Heather. And he lost it. I've NEVER seen Casey Acosta as furious as I did then. He covered my ears with his hands so I couldn't hear the..."colorful" words he was screaming. When he was done probably removing himself from the Acosta family, he grabbed my hand and marched out. That's when I realized I was held captive in an abandoned. McDonalds. supply. closet. Of all places, Heather? Really? Stay classy.

**A/N: I NEED BABY SUGGESTIONS PEOPLE. Actually, the reason I'm so obsessed with babies right now is because Kate the Duchess of Cambridge has given birth! Even though I live in America, I love all the hype about the new addition to the royal family. Because babies are cutie pies. Btw, ImmaStartARiot, I'm gonna need ur actual first name in order for that name thing to work ;) Don't be shy to review! I love hearing your opinion & I accept guest reviews too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Casey came home huffy the next day.  
"Heather wasn't arrested," he said quietly.  
"WHAT? Why the heck did one get arrested and one not for the same crime? And how did you find where they hid me?"  
"Parcher was already on jail time. He's been convicted for other crimes, AND he escaped jail. Heather told the police that she was another one of his victims. And since you don't have any knife wounds, we can't prove anything. Oh, and I found you by tracking your phone's location."  
Grrrrr. That girl was going down. Just thinking about her made me stressed. Which reminded me. I still haven't told Casey about the...thing. I went to the bedroom where I sat down on the bed. Counting to three, I bellowed Casey's name at the top of my lungs. He came running, only to see me sitting calmly.  
"Jeez, Sammy," he said, "you scared me. What is it?"  
Shoot. It's now or never. I turned bright red, and turned around and smashed my face into the pillow.  
"Baby." I whispered. Only someone with supersonic hearing could hear that. I might as well have not said it at all.  
"Sorry?"  
My head lifted off the pillow a micro inch, and stuttered.  
"There is totally a chance that I'm wrong, but according to a certain test and Marissa, I COULD maybe be..pregnant?"  
I couldn't see his reaction, because down my face went into the pillow. But a second later, his hand was on my back, and he was shaking me up.  
"Sammy, that's CRAZY! I mean...that's great! Wow. We're going to be parents!"  
He picked me up and spun me around. I've honestly never been so relieved in my life.

An hour later, we were still deciding baby names.  
"What about Shaniqua Bon Qui Qui the First?" I suggested.  
Casey laughed.  
"Good one, Sammy."  
I laughed along with him. Like it was a joke. Which it was most certainly not.  
"Ok, Mr. Party Pooper. What about Cookie?"  
"...Are those your cravings talking?"  
I gave him an expectant look, with an edge of "GET YOUR FREAKING PREGNANT WIFE A COOKIE RIGHT THIS SECOND" and Casey disappeared into the kitchen, only to emerge with a huge chocolate chip cookie for yours truly. **(A/N: cough cough, that was for ImmaStartARiot, cough cough.)** I kissed him thank you after I had devoured it.  
"You taste like chocolate," he observed.  
"Uh huh. Is there an issue?"  
"Luckily it so happens that I like chocolate."  
"Glad to hear it, bucko."  
And this is basically how the night went. We suggested baby names until I got hungry or crabby and Casey did something to calm me down. Finally, we got down to four girls names and four boys names.

Girls: Violet, Taylor, Cammy, Juliet  
Boys: James, Alexander, Charlie, Marisso (Not really a strong contender. But Marissa called and threatened to vandalize the birth certificate if we don't at least consider it)

Unfortunately, my dynamic and creative choices were vetoed by Casey (Sammy, do you want our child to be laughed at every time he/she introduces himself?), but we were able to agree on those six names, after a TON of bickering and many cookies to bribe me.

**A/N: So proud of the names! James (as in THE Monsters Inc James); Charlie as in Charlie Brown (courtesy of ImmaStartARiot); Alexander was a guest reviewer; and we all know Marisso.**

**Juliet (PSYCH! OMG); Taylor because it goes with Sammy's tomboyish name; Cammy because duh; Violet because I like the name. I want the gender to be a surprise. So vote one girl, one boy. Oh yeah and if you guys don't update your stories, I will...KILL. OFF. CASEY.**

**I went there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - I don't own any of these characters except for Sammy and Casey's unborn child. Wendelin Van Draanen is the lucky genius that can think up all of these characters.**

**Casey's POV:**

A week later, Heather, my sister full of surprises, was caught selling some...HAPPY JUICE (future parents have to learn to replace mature words), and she was detained and sent to the nearest jail. I had to break the news to Sammy, as well as tell her that I was going to visit her cell.

"You don't have to visit if you don't want to. It's just...Heather may be cruel and awful, but she IS my sister. I have to go talk to her."  
Heather and I shared a connection. We both detested it, and I'm positive she would chop it off if she could, but we couldn't help it. We were bonded by blood. I saw Sammy take a deep breath.  
"I guess I'll go too. To support you. I don't want you to face her alone. And plus, it's not like she can kill me behind iron bars, huh?"  
She said it to lighten the dismal prospect of seeing her, but this was NOT a situation to joke about.  
"Thanks, Sammy. You're the best."

We drove a half hour to the detention center, and as I got out of my side to open the car door for Sammy, that's when she started to hyperventilate slightly. She gulped and stayed right by my side as we walked in. The guard ushered us to a stone conference room, where Heather, in an orange jumpsuit to match her hair, came out. There wasn't a single barrier between us now. AKA, Heather could attack me at any time, and there wasn't anything stopping her. She was already in jail. I clutched Sammy's arm with a bit more pressure, praying that those two wouldn't be involved in any altercations.

After a brief period of awkward silence, Heather got right to it.  
"So? Why did you call me here? To gloat in my face? To say that you told me so? If you are, then just stop right there and leave."  
Her eyes were icicles. I opened my mouth to tell her the news.  
"Heather, I'm thinking of signing you up for rehabilitation."  
Heather sneered.  
"ExCUSE me?! Who are you, my mother? I APPRECIATE it, Casey, but while you are off enjoying your successful and dandy life, you'd REALIZE that I can make decisions for myself."  
"Obviously those aren't the right decisions. Heather, I care about you. I WORRY about you. You need to think about it. Rehab will turn your life around."  
I swear I saw a tear in her eye. She turned away. Heather would rather be caught dead than be seen crying in front of Sammy. I quickly added, "The facility is in Florida. The best one in the US. And if you go, you'll be away from all the people you...despise in Santa Martina."  
That was basically everyone. I couldn't think of a single person Heather was super close to.  
Sammy gave a small cough. Both women were clearly uncomfortable. That made me anxious. Heather glared at Sammy and rolled her eyes.  
"Get away from YOU all? Sounds like a vacation to heaven. Whatever Casey. I'll think about your stupid offer. Now can you go already? It's time for my disgusting lunch they serve here."  
Well. I suppose that made more progress than I had expected. I can only hope she gives this some serious thought. Heather can improve her life in another state, while Sammy doesn't have to stress out and watch her back 24/7. It's not healthy for her to always be worried about being kidnapped, nor is it healthy for the baby.

I took Sammy out to lunch and secretly glanced now and then at her expanding stomach. It's a good thing she's not that noticeable yet or else Heather would have blown a fuse.

After dropping Sammy off at home, I received a call from Heather's parole officer to hear that she would be starting her drug rehabilitation in Florida next week. If I could convince Heather to go to rehab, I felt like I could do anything. I decided to pick up some legal papers from work, to start. I had been behind on work because I spent the last week with Sammy, nursing her morning sickness. I got into the car and had almost reached my law practice when I noticed a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. It looked like the gangster in the papers that kept alluding capture. His face was plastered all over town. He was smoking a cigarette in a secluded alleyway with a cohort.

I must have been staring at him too long out of shock because suddenly, his head snapped up and he spotted my car. And me in the car looking at him. That was all he needed to alert his friend, who pulled out two guns and gave him one. That's when my brain snapped to attention and I stepped on the gas pedal HARD. Two shots rang out. One hit the side of the car and one completely missed. If I got out of this alive, Sammy was going to kill me anyway. I cringed at either fate.

A third shot. I didn't have time to see where the bullet went. I sped WAAAAAAY above the speed limit, heart racing, toward a more populated area. They wouldn't follow me into a place where hundreds of people were on the lookout for them, right? Right? No sane person would. Then again, no sane people would shoot at someone merely looking at them. Being on the run from the law gives criminals a faulty sense of security, like it could shatter at any moment and then it's back to prison. So that means they're on guard 100% of the time, with weapons. The gang members were screaming profanity. Something along the lines of "we can't let anyone get away that f*%*ing saw us" "get that d%#k!" I rolled my eyes. I also pumped on the gas. The shots attracted police and random people's attention. I swerved and stopped when I saw the police aim, shoot and kill the two gangsters. I did find myself cringing though. I would have been fine with them going to jail. Instant death sounded a bit tragic.

The police thanked me for leading them to the fugitives. They insisted I get the reward money. Although I denied I did anything extraordinary and declined the money, the police slipped it into my briefcase anyway. A television crew started to arrive. I decided now was the best time to leave. I didn't want to have my picture taken and everything. Back in the car and reminding myself to go to the repair shop to fix the bullet hole, I blanched when the news crew zoomed in on my car before I could start to go. If Sammy was watching TV right now and saw our car, she'd go apeshit on me. I decided to skip picking up the papers and drove home, where Sammy immediately threw herself at me, hugging and kissing me like crazy.  
"Crap, Casey! I just saw the freaking news. What's ur PROBLEM?! Do you know what you PUT ME THROUGH?"  
Despite her words though, she was clinging onto me tight.  
"CASEY. That guy the police killed and you led them to. I KNEW him. I cemented his ass to concrete many moons ago. You have no idea how glad I am that you're safe."

By her expression, I wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss me more or smack me for making her so scared. I assured her a TON of times that I was fine, and she relaxed a LITTLE once she saw that I was unharmed. I grinned as I showed her my reward money too. I was thinking of going to a fancy dinner tonight, anyway...

**A/N: WOAH! EVERYONE GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY THAT CASEY ISN'T PUT IN ANY MORE NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCES. Phew. He's OK darlings. And HEATHER IS GONE. BANISHED FROM THIS STORY. Yep, I was too much of a wimp to kill her off. I'm pretty proud of this chapter's length...and finally we get to see things from Casey's POV now! What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Sammy's POV**

I wasn't on maternity leave yet, so unfortunately I had to go back to work the next Monday. Casey had to physically drag me out of bed, with me making death threats and clinging onto the sheets tighter.

Somehow, I got up and dressed, and lazily drove to the crime lab. My boss, Carrie Bind, said fingerprints came through today and she wanted me to take a look at them. They were from the assault of one of the affluent doctors in town. He was hit on the back of the head, so he didn't know who his attacker was. And soon after he was maimed, his house was burglarized.

Last week when the doctor was found, we at first couldn't find any prints, and assumed the perpetrator wore gloves of some sort. However, Carrie told me that apparently the gloves were taken off to be able to reach into a small box that contained an expensive watch. The box was taken in and fingerprints were discovered. It was my job to distinguish them.

I got to work in the lab. After I tested the evidence, I pulled up the National Fingerprint Database and scoured it for a match. When the results came, my jaw dropped open.

Fingerprint scan complete - Don Parcher

Wait. What? How did Don commit a crime while in jail? I phoned the local prison, and breathed a sigh of relief when I got confirmation that Parcher was still detained. Then that means he robbed the house before I caught him.

And when he was still with Heather.

Parcher knew that his house would be searched through and through, so I'm guessing that he gave everything to Heather at the time, for safekeeping. Remember, this was at the time Heather didn't have a criminal record yet. They both thought they could hide all the money/valuables at her place and nobody would know. Until Heather got caught with the drug bust last week. I was wondering why she was so willing to fly across the country. Now it's crystal clear to me. With her in Florida, nobody would think to search her house! Heather must have hid the loot temporarily somewhere else while the police searched her home for drugs. Then, she hid the stuff again in her house and went to Florida. And when Don Parcher gets out of jail, he'll claim the valuables and Heather and he'll skip merrily into the sunset.

I called for Carrie to get the cops. I explained my theory to them, with my mouth flying at 500 words per minute. Although I didn't have physical evidence, I assured them that Heather's house would hold everything they needed.

We arrived at Heather's house and I scrambled out of the car. As we entered, I tried to think of where Heather would hide something. I checked safes, cabinets, and shelves.  
"Samantha? It's been an hour. I don't believe we'll find anything substantial."  
I was adamant. I told them we had to keep looking.

A flashback popped into my head. Where, in seventh grade, had Heather hid that pack of cigarettes? In her locker at school, and UNDER HER BED at home. I ran to her room and propped open the door. I got down on my knees and threw my head into the dusty cave. At first, I didn't see anything, but then I noticed the hardwood floorboard looked a little, OFF. I slowly picked it up, revealing a secret compartment. And Bingo was his name-o. Inside was exactly what the doctor was missing, and in addition to that, Parcher's laptop that we were trying to get ahold of. I called over the police and presented the irrefutable evidence. To think, all this time I remembered from seventh grade.

The police called up the places where Parcher and Heather were, and requested that charges against the two should be added to the long list of other crimes. Parcher now had to pay for the doctor's hospital bills. Heather was now held also for purposeful possession of stolen items. Ehe. I drove back to the lab to examine the laptop we found at Heather's. I muttered under my breath when I found there was a passcode. I clicked on "Password hint."

It was a picture of me.

My face turned white and I felt faint. What did that coward have against me still?! Did he really think that this would lead to revenge?! It took me a couple of tries, but the exact password was getsammy25. I was furious. And scared. And slightly creeped out. But mostly furious. Inside, it showed all his emails with Heather. Some were personal (and I mean PERSONAL), and I quickly skipped those emails between the two. Shudder.

When I finally found the emails about the plan, I forwarded all of them to the Department and took a deep breath. Can I just rid myself of those two? Please? I'm pretty sure I just locked them away for thirty years at LEAST, so I sighed with contentment and went home for the day.

While Casey and I were eating dinner, I stopped mid-bite and dropped my fork suddenly. NO, everyone, I wasn't poisoned, calm down. Looking up at Casey ecstatically, I don't think my smile could have gotten any larger.  
"I FELT A KICK!" I screeched.  
"Sammy, that's awesome!" Casey put his palm on my stomach and pressed his lips to mine. And then he kissed my belly.

Casey and I were actually going to have a kid! I kept my hand on my stomach the entire night.

**A/N: Parcher and Heather are gone for good. I felt like I needed to address what they actually did to be hated so much. Next chapter will have less crime and more preparation for the baby. I promise. As always, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Sammy's POV**

I angrily stared at myself in the mirror on the closet door. I was so pissed. Even my maternity clothes were tight. Despite Casey's thousands of reminders that I wasn't fat, just...PREGNANT, me wanting leftovers every single night wasn't helping my case.

Being on maternity leave was worse than I imagined too. People think of it as "Woohoo! Months of lounging around doing nothing! Fun! Right?" WRONG.

My life for the next few months was as follows: first of all, it gets boring; all of my friends are off with their jobs and I finished every single episode of Psych within a week. Secondly, it HURTS. Ouch ouch ouch. I am lying on the couch in pain half the time. Third, the MOODINESS. Oh my garb. Don't even get me started. Whenever the baby kicks me hard enough to leave visible imprints on my stomach, the neighbors two blocks down can hear my choice words. I find myself wondering every so often why women were hindered with the burden of childbirth, while the men get to sit happily on the sidelines. Fourth, what else is there for me to do when I'm bored and hurting? EAT. Ugh. I turned the figurative saying "I could eat a horse" into literal reality. No lie. Casey's pot roast he made specially for the two of us one night? Oops. Half an hour was all I needed for that slab of meat. Don't blame me.

Anyway, Casey and I had to eat out that night because of our unfortunate lack of dinner. I was feeling like water that night, because the salty pot roast had me dehydrated. But one look at Casey's strawberry peach smoothie, and I glared at him until he pushed it at me.

Seriously, someone give this man a Nobel Peace prize or something. This entire time he's been nothing but supportive, even when I turn into a fire-breathing, flesh-eating devil. He has ditched work whenever can, given me half of his meals, and even drove to 7/11 one night to get me some Twinkies and peanut butter. I don't deserve him. Whenever I fly into my random rages, I feel like CRAP right after because he handles it all so calmly, and gives me a hurt, puppy-like look.

The waitress arrived with our orders. She stared a LITTLE too long at Casey, which made me a LITTLE inclined to stuff her face into the scalding plates of food.

"Will that be all?" She said with a plastered, obviously Botoxed smile still fixed on Casey. Casey looked uncomfortable, but the man was too polite to say anything rude. I wanted to slam him into a wall.

"YES. Thank. You." I growled. Did she even notice I was sitting at the table?! The waitress didn't even glance my way as she flounced off, her low cut crop top showing her figure off and her mini MINI skirt sashaying behind her. I hate when people like that sashay.

"Sammy, I know what you're thinking. I have no interest in anyone but you. The waitress isn't going to give birth to my baby in a few weeks."

Take that skank! I mentally stuck my tongue out at the waitress' back. Except I accidentally forgot to do it in my head. Casey started laughing at me. Jerk face.

At home, Casey rented a movie from Netflix and we sat down on the couch to watch Despicable Me 2. The minions are my favorite things in the world. If I could give birth to a minion, I would. He would be my pet and I shall call him Bubba. Don't mock me on my fantasies that you secretly dream about.

Suddenly, my stomach took a sharp and horrible jerk. I gave out a short shriek.

"What is it, Sammy? What's wrong?" Casey hated to see me in pain.

"Hospital. PLEASE. NOW."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! GAHH so excited to write the next few chapters. Who saw Despicable Me 2?! The minions are the cutest things I have ever witnessed. I was actually tempted to name the child Bubba...jk I would never burden a kid with that unlucky name. But it is fitting for a minion. Btw you guys have to promise to update during the school year. Not as often as now, cuz it's school (der) but at least so we can discuss The Killer Cruise together. I'm going to a humongous new school, so I'm going to be busy but I'll TRY TO UPDATE. I feel this author's note is teetering on the brink of a ramble, so I will leave you all with this for now. Farewell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Casey's POV**

**A/N: Disclaimer disclaimer I don't own Sammy Keyes yadda yadda WHY DONT YOU RUB IT IN MY FACE.**  
**OK ON WITH THE STORY MY CHILDREN**

Although I never said them out loud, every single curse word found its way into my brain on the drive to the hospital. I couldn't help it. Cut me some slack; my wife was actually going into labor. It took every ounce of strength I had not to go ballistic on slow seniors on the road. It seemed like traffic was backed up...EVERYWHERE.

I was so stressed that I don't even remember rushing in and settling Sammy on a huge blue and white bed; my mind was overcome with anxiety. WHERE THE HELL WERE THE DOCTORS. Every second they weren't there felt like an hour. It was so hard to speak calmly to Sammy when my mind was a whirlwind of worry. I was afraid that I was actually more nervous than she was. My heart beat faster.

"Sammy, listen to me. It's ok. Just breathe. Please. The doctors and nurses are arriving." I stroked her hand with my thumb. I placed my other hand on her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Droplets were forming on her forehead. God, this was killing me. I felt pathetic and helpless. I couldn't do anything but console her, which I freaking hated more than anything else in the world.

"Casey?"  
"Yes?"  
"SHUT UP. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I SWEAR."

Sammy Keyes is always the charmer. The doctor next to me sighed. "Sir, this is quite normal. The wife typically blames the husband due to the pain. She doesn't mean any of it. M'am, I'm going to have to ask you to take full, deep breaths."

"EXCUSE ME MISTER IN FACT I MEAN 100% OF WHAT I JUST SAID. JUST PLEASE GET THIS THING OUT OF ME. AND STOP. TELLING. ME. TO. BREATHE. I'M QUITE CAPABLE OF DOING THAT." She whipped her head to face me. "I swear, Casey, you are never touching me again."

I snorted inwardly. I knew inside she didn't mean this. She loves me to death. Leave it to Sammy liven up the scene even when in labor.  
I tightened my grip on her hand. This was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxx

After many, many, many hours (of which I stayed every second), full of Sammy's dangerous but amusing comments made at many doctors, at 4:58 a.m., Cameron (Cammy) Marissa Acosta was born, absolutely perfect. Sammy was thoroughly exhausted from the ordeal that every mother has to go through. I'm pretty sure if it hadn't been for the baby, she would have gone right to sleep. When they took the baby away for cleaning and weighing, she told me to follow the child everywhere, so somehow the doctors won't mix her up with another infant, and send us home with someone else. I think she's watched one too many Switched at Birth episodes.

Her first words after Cammy was laid in her arms:  
"Poor kid. She looks exactly like me." She was beaming though proudly.

"Oh please, Sammy. She's gorgeous."

She refused to smile for photos in the beginning.  
"Caseeeyyyy, I look bloated and awful."  
"The word you're looking for is 'maternal glow', babe."  
Despite her pleas, my iPhone managed to capture a few shots with her looking down adoringly at our baby.

Marissa and Billy were our first visitors. Marissa was excited for us and all, but she was too busy squealing and taking pictures of the birth certificate, which proudly boasted her name. Only after THAT did she notice the actual kid. At first, Sammy was skeptical about handing over her first born child to Billy (who was known to trip over flat surfaces), but he turned out to be pretty responsible. Until he started prancing around, twirling the child in his arms. Sammy's horrified face was priceless. I stepped forward and cautiously removed the newborn from his hands to Sammy's relief.

While I was holding her, I memorized all her delicate and innocent features. She had bright, round, clear chocolate eyes and a tuft of light brown hair over her milky skin. Thank goodness she looked more like Sammy than she did me. I walked over to the bed and put Cameron into Sammy's arms. Sammy looked up at me.

"So this kinda makes us a complete family now, huh?"  
I leaned down and planted a kiss on both heads.  
"Yup," I said, hardly believing it. "It kinda does."

**A/N: This morning in bed I was pulling up the blankets, and I let go too soon and punched myself in the face. Suaveness just oozes out of me on a daily basis.**

** Oh right, the story. Anyway, I think Cameron fits well with everything! It doubles up as Cammy, sounds similar to Casey, and also have the same tomboyish quality in Sammy's name.**

** Let me know what you thought through reviewssssssssss. Tell me how far you want this story to go, because honestly I have no idea how much longer I should update this...**

** BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE. I decided to change The Best Revenge into a multichapter thing, instead of a oneshot, but I'll only update it once someone updates her story! Or maybe I'll just cave in and update it anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Sammy's POV**

Cameron was the best child ever. Yeah, yeah, I know every parent says this, but I'm FOR REAL. She never cried frivolously, only if it achieved a purpose. She had wide eyes that reminded me so much of Casey, and when she grinned they happily crinkled into two crescent moons.

I refused to put her in her crib for the first week back at the house; instead she slept in the master bedroom with Casey and me. I woke up every hour of the night to check on her. I was afraid that I might miss a big milestone every second I spent looking away from her. I maxed out my phone picture capacity within the first week of her life.

* * *

"SAMMY!" I heard Casey's voice from upstairs. He had just gone up to check on Cammy while I spooned out her puréed baby sauce. That was the most I could manage in terms of cooking. AKA, dishing out prepackaged food. Hey, I rarely have time to practice because Casey does it so much. The man spoils me.

I hopped up the stairs and strolled into the nursery, to see a bawling, blubbering baby girl and Casey looking about ready to tear his hair out. Before I could stifle it, I laughed, earning an huffy sigh from Casey.

"Could you please handle the little one? I think she wants her mommy."

The child put on a pouty face and reached for me. I smiled and took her from his arms. I gently bounced Cameron up and down to stifle her whimpers. It took a while, but she eventually stopped sobbing and fell asleep.

"You're really amazing, you know," Casey whispered.

"Psh. You're just saying that cuz I can put her to sleep. And that means a lot. I think since my mother was never a big part of my life, I guess I'm trying to prove I can break the tradition."

Tears threatened to fall down my face. Lady Lana hasn't even acknowledged her granddaughter yet. She's probably embarrassed that she's old enough to be one. The last time I saw her was when she made it to my wedding (to the surprise of everyone that she actually showed up). That was almost two years ago. The only time I see her is on her over-the-top soap opera commercials.

Casey saw that I was upset, moved closer, and pressed his lips to mine. He's had his fair share of incompetent parents as well. He moved one hand under mine so he could support Cammy too and one hand behind my shoulder, pulling me toward him. He buried his face in my hair.

We were silent for a few blissful moments until a loud, sputtering poop sound filled the air.

Casey groaned slightly and shifted away to stare at the infant. Cammy, with doe eyes, looked up at us, innocently and silently asking, "Did I interrupt something?"  
I closed my eyes and exhaled, not wanting Casey to pull away. Great timing, Cameron.

"Casey...I think...um..."  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that I just changed her five minutes ago."

He took Cammy from my arms and took her to our bedroom to change her. When he emerged ten minutes later looking extremely disheveled, leaving Cammy in our bedroom, he looked like he put up a major struggle.

"Jeez Sammy. That girl is feisty. I could hardly get the diaper on her."

I laughed. "Good thing she pooped when she did. We would have scarred her for life."

"Shall we take this to the other room then?"

I giggled like it was 7th grade again. "My apologies, but that room is already occupied."

Casey smirked widely. "Then I guess she'll have to momentarily be kicked out!"

I smacked him, grinning. But I was secretly wishing we could and we both knew it.

We walked back in to our makeshift diaper station in our room and found Cammy in the center of the bed, sucking on her huge pink pacifier and kicking her tiny feet around. She murmured something unintelligible, which Casey swore was "Dada." I swore it was just a baby burp. (Which it was.) Casey leaned down and tickled her belly, to which Cameron responded by grabbing a fistful of his hair and cooing. I laughed, and hurried off to get my camera.

**A/N: I'm really nervous for school to start...I'm afraid u guys will trail off in updating and then leave! Please don't do that! I freaking need Sammy Keyes in my life! & plus the series isn't even over yet so...promise u guys r gonna come back next summer! DOES NOBODY EMPATHIZE WITH ME IN MY YEARNING?**

**...I need help.**

**Oh yes and vote in the reviews which story I should post next - one is where Heather knocks out Sammy and she lands in an alternate universe where Marissa hates her, she dresses up as a Spice girl for Halloween, and she finds that her previous self had unfortunately broken Casey's heart. She sets out to change that and get Casey to love her again. The other one is set in the Civil Rights era; Casey is a Major League Baseball player and he and Sammy work together to get Jackie Robinson accepted in society. (Don't be fooled, though. They are already together and there are MANY opportunities for Cammy lurvin.) **


	10. Chapter 10

I guess Cameron's breakfast didn't agree with her one morning, because she threw her food up all over her high chair.

"I guess this applesauce doesn't agree with you. Come on, let's wash off."

Picking her up to rinse her off, my wedding band was covered in her spit-up. I rinsed it off and put it in my jewelry box on my dresser so I could later clean it.

I had to pick up new baby food quickly, because this one was obviously not working well with her digestive system. After buying everything in a new brand, I stopped by the food court to get some lunch.

They had the most amazing pasta I had ever tasted. I spooned some of the sauce to Cammy, who responded enthusiastically. Hopefully that doesn't come back up again.

A man approached us in a suit. I didn't see him at first because I was too busy wiping Cammy's mouth and playing with her. But when I did notice him standing next to our table, something about him looked eerily familiar. My wondering settled as I assumed he was one of the sellers of the mall, trying to pitch us some ridiculous product, like a Seatbelt Pillow. People like that were always tirelessly asking every single customer in the mall, especially ones with newborns that they loved to spoil with toys. He was probably always around, which was why I thought I recognized him.

"What an adorable kid," he said, "would the lovely baby and mother like to get some Baskin Robbins after they finish their meals?"

My ears perked at the sound of Baskin Robins, but not with this stranger. "Thanks for offering," I said, "but no thanks."

Nothing seemed to faze the guy. He kept persisting. I told him I was already in a relationship. He responded with snark that he didn't see a ring. I explained to him the situation with the barf, trying to stay calm and not get up and go away. I was starting to get pretty flustered and annoyed. At the end of our exchange, he slipped me a paper entitled, "If you change your mind" with a number and an address below it. I was disgusted.

I contemptuously picked Cammy up and led her out of the parking lot. I was strapping her into her seat when a huge forced pushed me onto the ground and grabbed the car seat. I struggled to get off the ground, for my head was throbbing, and raced after her, trying hurriedly to see what the person was wearing. It was the man in the suit that I had rejected earlier. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, but no passersby wanted to mess with a kidnapper. A few people looked like they were calling 911 though.

I noted his car was a gray Ford, and then raced back to mine to follow it. But after I went back and drove back to his car, it was gone. I'd never been so scared in my life. I knew it was counterproductive to chase after him blindly, so I called 911 and told them everything I knew. The next person I called was Casey. He told me to meet me down at the police station as quickly as I could get there.

I hyperventilated the entire way there. I felt the pasta stir around in my stomach. I could hear Cammy's wails. She wasn't even three months old yet! Even if the guy didn't plan on hurting her, picking her up could result in her neck being bent the wrong way.

I shuddered and ran into the police station. The police started muttering things about they'll do their best to track the man down, blah blah blah blah. But all I heard them say was, "WE LIKE TO WASTE TIME BY TALKING AND NOT FINDING THE CHILD."

I told them I worked in the crime lab, and that the man had to unbuckle my daughter in order to get the car seat out. So there would probably be fingerprints in the car. I hoped with a my heart that there was.

We scoured the car for any fingerprints, but to my terror there were no distinguishable prints we could use. I began to lose hope. Will I ever see Cameron again? I rummaged in my bag for a picture of her to show the police, when I came across the note that the man had slipped into my bag. I cried out in delight and with gloves, removed it from my purse. It had the man's number and address he had given me!

I showed the address to Casey. He immediately groaned and covered his face with his hands, sliding them down really slowly. He wasn't happy that we had just gotten a major lead in finding our daughter. I started to panic: Why was that?

"Sammy..." he began. I braced myself for the news.

"This is Danny Urbanski's address."

Shit.

* * *

What a coincidence. He must have not recognized me. If he did, he would've remembered that I turned him in eight years ago to the coppers. I was so glad that I convinced Marissa to go for Billy. Has Danny really reverted to a life of crime? Stealing innocent children when women didn't take up his offers? I see that juvie and rehab hasn't made much of a difference. I wanted to hunt him down at that moment and spoon feed him toilet cleaner.

Casey forced me to stay in the station's waiting room while he and the police went to the address. I nearly fought him to go, but he said it was too dangerous and he'd never forgive himself if something happened. Cammy was already in danger. Also, the police could only lend out one gun, and he didn't want me to be unarmed in a situation like this. It angered me that I had to sit there like a snail not doing anything. But if God forbid anything happened to Casey, it would be my duty to be there for Cammy. So I couldn't go along.

I was still awake at 1 am when Casey walked in. When I saw he was holding a breathing bundle, it was like I had drunk a year's supply of 5 hour energy at once. I bounced up and grabbed my daughter, squeezing her as tight as I could without her suffocating. I planted a thousand kisses on her head. I swore to myself that she was never leaving my sight again.

After the doctors checked her to make sure she was ok after her ordeal, she stayed glued to my side the entire night.

* * *

Another year, another birthday. I can't believe I was turning 26. Every year, Casey and my friends would throw a "surprise" party, ignoring the fact that it was no longer a shock. I didn't mind it, though. I did this with all of their birthdays too. This year was different though, as we could no longer be as loud as we usually were due to the sleeping baby upstairs.

We ate the humongous cake again, but we had to keep Happy Birthday to a whisper. Billy and Casey ceremoniously smeared some of the frosting across my face.

So much has happened these past twelve months. It was insane. I had changed so much. With all the excitement shocking me at every turn, I had no idea what I was going to do next. But hey, most of my decisions have changed for the better.

I recently told Casey I wanted another kid.

The End

**A/N: Awwww, Sammy Turns 25 is finished. Now I can focus on my other stories for you guys! Tell me what you thought, and what you want updated nextttttt**


End file.
